Soulful Music
by cutestscythe
Summary: A rarepair request from Tumblr. Pre-canon. Sheltering from a sudden storm, Kotori finds there's more to the notorious school bully than she thought.


**A/N:** Hi, actually going to get on with a chapter in a min. But to keep myself busy, I've been doing rarepair requests over on Tmblr. The rarer the better. And this is the first one, Dangershipping (that's RyogaxKotori for those who don't know) and I quite like them in as much as Rio totally had Ryoga whipped before the accident (and after) so I think he's pretty used to being bossed around by girls. Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy and reviews would be nice.

* * *

The sudden storm had caught everyone off guard. Everyone went to hide everywhere they could and somehow Kotori had become separated from Yuma. She sighed and glanced up at the building she'd ended up sheltering in. It was the music hall. _Great_. The coat room was all the way across campus. She was stuck until the rain stopped.

Under the pounding of rain on the roof and windows, there was something else. Kotori frowned pushed open the door and followed the low tones through the hall. It was music. It wasn't surprising, it was the music hall, anymore, but Kotori had thought everyone was gone for the day, especially now the storm had hit.

Inside the classroom, where they learnt the theory of music which was rather complicated and a little boring even to her, was the music teacher. She was a pretty young lady, who didn't want to be too formal so everyone called her Miss Izumi, and was sitting on the piano stool, watching one a second year student playing. Kotori smiled slightly. He was sitting on one of the tables, a large guitar resting in his hands, Kotori guessed a bass given how low the notes were, as Miss Izumi watched with a small smile.

His music was incredible. He played so well. The melody was so sad and soft, almost like a song about lost love. Kotori smiled to herself, imagining how amazing it would be to have a boy write a love song for her. All the boys she'd ever been interested in- well, alright, the only boy- seemed oblivious to her and romance and life in general.

"You know if you didn't keep getting detention, I don't know how you'd find time to practice," Miss Izumi teased.

The boy paused his playing for a moment. "I play for Rio."

He continued playing and Miss Izumi smiled sadly. Kotori frowned slightly. Who was Rio? Was she the girl he wrote love songs for? She must have been so lucky. His voice was so smooth and soft and the way he played was so beautiful. His long purple hair had been tied back into a ponytail with a few strands falling around his soft, slightly more mature face. Kotori knew she'd seen him around school; pale porcelain like skin and stunning deep blue eyes full of a deep, painful sadness wasn't the sort of thing you missed. She knew she knew him, she just couldn't place his face with a name.

Kotori took another small step in, trying to see more of him so she could figure out who he was and why she recognised him, when the puddle that had formed around her foiled her plan. She gasped as her feet slipped out from under her and there was an off note from the guitar as she hit the ground on the step.

"Kotori?" Miss Izumi said softly, suddenly over her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Izumi, the storm came so suddenly and that music was so pretty," Kotori said, sitting up slowly. Pain shot through his ankle and she gasped and Miss Izumi frowned. "I'm ok."

Miss Izumi frowned and knelt down, gently, running her fingers over her ankle, making Kotori hiss softly. "I think it's just a sprain. Ryoga, will you take Kotori to the nurse and we'll call off your detention for today?"

Ryoga? Kotori's gaze snapped up to those crystal clear blue eyes. The pain and sadness had vanished and there was nothing now. They were empty and cold and his small smile had turned into a scowl. Kamishiro Ryoga? Her eyes moved slowly down to the pendant hanging around his neck as he let his hair down. _Shark_?

How could she have not recognised him? He was the most notorious bully in the school. But… his music was so soft and beautiful. He'd seemed so… vulnerable and maybe even likeable. Now he just seemed like that cold, mean bully.

"Fine," Shark grumbled.

"Don't say it like that, dear," Miss Izumi chuckled. "I know you're a proper gentleman deep down."

"I don't know who told you that, but they were lying," he said. But he knelt in front of Kotori anyway and fixed her with a glare. "Put your arms around my neck and if you pull my hair, I'll drop you and you can walk."

Kotori nodded slightly and did as he said, slowly winding her arms around his neck, being careful to push his surprisingly soft, silky hair out of the way as she did. When she was secure, Shark shifted and slid his arm under her knees. Just as Kotori tried to ask if he'd be ok, he straightened up, bringing her with him with almost no effort. Kotori bit back a yelp of surprise as he held her and Shark shot her a disapproving glare.

"Thank you, Shark," Kotori said quietly, lowering her head away from his glare.

"Just don't ever mention it to anyone."

"Ok."

"Here," Miss Izumi said, handing Kotori an umbrella. "Try not to let his those rough edges scare you. He's a softie inside."

"No I'm not!" Shark snapped. Kotori giggled slightly, noticing his cheeks going a little pink. "Shut up!"

Miss Izumi chuckled and Shark stormed away, out into the halls and carefully avoiding the puddle her dripping had formed. Kotori watched him silently as they walked. He was so handsome. Why did the pretty boys always have to be jerks? Why did that softness have to be buried under his harsh words and foul attitude?

"Where do you live?" Shark said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?" he repeated, this time slowly like talking to a child.

"I thought you were taking me to the nurse," Kotori said quietly.

Shark rolled his eyes and Kotori pursed her lips. What was wrong now? "It's Friday, she's gone home by now. Now tell me where you live or I'm going to leave you at the school gates."

"There's no need to be rude about it, I was only asking a question."

"School gates then."

"Alright, alright!" she cried. "Geez, you're so rude. I don't know how that Rio girl puts up with you."

Shark's eyes widened slightly and his grip tightened as they hardened again. This time, when he glared down at her it was more than just annoyance in his eyes. It was fury. Maybe bringing up things she heard in passing wasn't the best plan.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," he hissed.

There was silence for a few moments until Kotori saw the school gates approaching. Shark shot her a questioning glance and she sighed, giving in and telling him where she lived and he muttered something about that not being so hard. He didn't have to be so rude.

Then the bike came into sight and she realised where this was going, especially when Shark dumped the umbrella and set her on the back of the bike. Did he really expect her to ride on the back of this thing with him? From the looks of the helmet he handed her, he did.

"Is this safe?" she said quietly.

"Perfectly. Unless you want to walk?" He raised an eyebrow and Kotori shook her head quickly. "Didn't think so." He pulled on his own helmet and swung onto the bike in front of her. "Hold on."

"Right."

She reached up and held his shoulders and Ryoga gave an apparently frustrated sigh, taking her hands and pulling her arms around his waist so she was pressed against his back. Kotori's cheeks began to warm slightly and she could feel his muscles against her. He was thin but well built. Wait… why was she even thinking about that? He was a jerk. Being good looking didn't make that alright.

The ride was awkward and quiet and Kotori found herself pressed up against Shark more and more. It felt nice to be close to a boy who might actually look at her. Yuma certainly wouldn't. He probably wouldn't be carrying her around like Shark had either. No matter how awkward the silence was, it was nice. Shark couldn't be a completely bad person. The kind of pain in his eyes didn't come from nowhere. Maybe he was just hurt and that was why he was so mean. Maybe he just needed someone to be there for him. Oh dear. Now she was starting to sound like one of those girls who thought they could change their ruggedly-handsome but obviously no good for them bad boy boyfriends.

Still, she was a little disappointed when the bike came to a stop and Shark quickly pulled out of her hold, not even looking at her as he held out his hand for the helmet. Kotori handed it to him reluctantly and was about to gingerly slide off his bike when he scooped her up once more.

"You don't have to-"

He shot her another glare and Kotori fell silent. Apparently Miss Izumi was right and there was something of a gentleman deep down in Shark, if only a little. When they reached the door, hidden from the rain under the porch, Shark set her down gently and Kotori couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Will you be alright on your own from here?" Shark said, still not looking at her.

"Yes," she said, nodding slightly. "Thank you, Shark."

Shark finally glanced at her and Kotori smiled slightly. "Then… you can let go?"

Kotori blinked up at him and for a moment was completely lost before it hit her that her arms were still wrapped around Shark's neck. Her cheeks burnt and she was sure she must have been bright red as she quickly let him go and clasped her hands behind her back. How could she have forgotten to let go?

"Sorry." He grunted slightly and nodded before turning away to leave. "Shark!"

Shark paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "What?"

"Can I… get you a drink or something?" Kotori said quietly, leaning back against the door as she searched for her keys. "Just, you know, as thanks for bringing me home."

"I have somewhere I have to be," Shark replied.

"Maybe some other time then?"

"I doubt it."

Kotori scowled and glared at his back. "Look, I just want to thank you somehow so I don't have any debt to you, alright?!"

Shark turned to her, eyes narrowed as he approached once more. His hand slammed into the door next to her head and he glared down at her but Kotori wasn't afraid. She'd seen him at school; his duels were brutal and his attitude stank but he was generally physical. Just intimidating. And she wasn't going to be scared by him. She didn't duel and she'd never seen him raise his hand to a girl, he very rarely seemed to fight at all and stayed on the outskirts of those conflicts. He was nothing to be scared of really. He was just lashing out, Kotori was sure of it.

"You don't have anything to thank me for," Shark told her, fist clenching slightly. "I only did it to get out of there early."

"I think there's more to it than that," Kotori snapped back. "I think you're a nice person really. You just got hurt and fell in with a bad crowd."

Shark sneered. "You can think that all you want. You're wrong."

"I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. "I think that's why you're music is so beautiful. Because it's from your heart. That's why it's so sad. That's why it's a love song. Because your heart is missing a piece. Isn't that right, Shark?"

"You have no idea about anything."

But his eyes had softened a little, that pain returning. She smiled slightly and reached up carefully, laying her hand on his fist. "You hurt other people because you're hurt, right?"

"Fine," he muttered, pulling his hand away. "You can make me one drink and then we will never talk about this again."

"Shark?"

"Or should I go now?"

Kotori frowned for a moment and Shark turned away again but she caught his wrist pulling him back. "Stay until the rain eases. It can't be safe to drive in this weather."

"Fine," Shark grumbled. "Just let go of my hand."

"Right, of course." Kotori smiled and kissed his cheek only to realise what she'd done and back away quickly, fumbling with the lock. "Sorry."

"It- it's fine," he said, turning his head away as she _finally_ got the door open. Perhaps it was just the light but it looked like Shark had got red too. What had she been thinking? This was Shark. _Shark_. And she'd just kissed him! "Just, don't- don't do it again."

She nodded quickly and stepped inside, gesturing for him to come in too. Perhaps she could get him to soften up while he was here. Perhaps she could figure out who this Rio girl was and why Shark played such lovely, sorrowful songs for her. Maybe she was his girlfriend. A boy like Shark had to have a girlfriend, right? He was handsome and surrounded by that gang of his, a great duellist and one of those bad boys. He must have had girls fawning over him. Kotori was already close to fawning.

"Where is it you wanted to be?" Kotori called, putting on the kettle and getting out some mugs.

"The hospital." Her eyes widened and she turned quickly. He didn't look sick. A little thin and a little tired, but not sick. Noticing her gaze, Shark snorted and shook his head. "Not for me. Visiting someone."

"Oh," she laughed weakly, nodding a little. "I hope she gets better soon."

Shark's eyes flashed and she turned back to making the hot chocolate. It wasn't hard to figure out that was where this Rio girl was. If she consumed his mind and he played for her and sounded so sad and so anxious to get to hospital, what else could it be?

"But I doubt she'd appreciate you running yourself into the ground for her sake," Kotori continued, giving him a half-hearted glare. "So sit down and let me take care of you for a little while. I won't tell anyone and tomorrow it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Shark gave her a withering glare but it didn't last long before he sat on the settee. Kotori smiled to herself. At least he could take orders every now and again. She took the drinks over and set hers down before holding a mug out to Shark.

"Thanks," he grumbled, taking it carefully.

Their hands brushed as he took the mug and Kotori's face flushed but Shark didn't seem to notice. They sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks before Kotori couldn't stand the curiosity any longer.

"Will she be alright?"

Shark glanced at her and offered a weak, obviously forced smile. "In time."

"Do you love her?" Kotori said quietly. "Is she the missing piece of your heart?"

"She's the other half of my soul," he replied, glaring at his drink. Kotori frowned slightly. Why were all the suitable boys in her life oblivious or taken? "You shouldn't assume things."

"I'm sorry?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh… So, who is your girlfriend then?"

"I don't have one. I don't have time girls."

"Except Rio?"

He laughed bitterly. "It's my fault. I have to look after her."

"Well then, someone has to look after you." Shark frowned and she nodded firmly. "I won't tell anyone, but you have to let me look after you for now." He opened his mouth but she shook her head. "No arguments. Now drink your drink."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered, sipping his drink.


End file.
